


The Penguins and the Hedgehogs

by ElementalStorm



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom, the penguins of Madagascar
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalStorm/pseuds/ElementalStorm
Summary: Sonic, Silver and Shadow are only survivors after humanity betrayed on Möbius. The final three survivors end in another world full where humans are mostly normal, no mad alien lords trying to destroy the planet but instead the biggest threat to the world are the normal animals who are actually villain genius or an spy agent. Welcome to Central Park Zoo, cause they’re will be stay for a while. Don’t worry will fix Möbius no matter what.





	The Penguins and the Hedgehogs

Summary: Sonic, Silver and Shadow are only survivors after humanity betrayed on Möbius. The final three survivors end in another world full where humans are mostly normal, no mad alien lords trying to destroy the planet but instead the biggest threat to the world are the normal animals who are actually villain genius or an spy agent. Welcome to Central Park Zoo, cause they’re will be stay for a while. Don’t worry will fix Möbius no matter what.

Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar or Sonic the Hedgehog

This is Sonadilver fanfic, don’t worry if that’s not your thing; there will just a brother relationship version.

  
**Chapter 1: Zoo Captive**

Voices echo around the room, Doctor Jerry Adam wrote his note observing the three animal creatures huddle in the wall, they have only been here yesterday but it took a whole month before they capture them.

He pitted them, being experimented on before escaping into the wide world was terrorising to say the least. But little did he know he was wrong about that.

  
Sonic hold Silver and Shadow tightly into his chest glaring at the human, Silver whimper a bit.

 

“Sonic your holding me to tightly…”

 

Sonic soften his grip a bit, Shadow buried is head into Sonic’s chest as slept.

Sonic frown it’s been a week since Shadow fell into sleep after using up his chaos energy reserve. With the human watching them every move Sonic couldn’t feel him his chaos energy.

A month ago since they came into this chaos less energy world, three month and a week after he’d fail to protect his home world from them, those blasted humans and weapon of destruction.

 

The only good news about the damn weapon was that humans can’t control or harvest chaos energy as it kills them, as when the attack launch into Möbius the backlash kill all humanity too. The only survivors was himself, Silver and Shadow as they born or made from Chaos energy.

 

They spent two months trying to any other survivors but anything was lifeless, so spent they’re time burring and making graves for the mobians including all the Sonic Heroes, he’ll even made one for Eggman, the only human he knew wouldn’t do something that stupid. Even Eggman knew how Chaos Energy work. Sonic close his eyes, resting his head against the wall.

  
_Rain pour down, sirens roaring all around. A voice shouted out, “Remember only stunt and tranquilliser them, do not injure them.”_

 

_“Sonic, they surrounded us, should I use my powers?” Silver asked._

 

_Sonic shocked his head, “No, its best if don’t use our powers, it makes us less threatening.”_

 

_Shadow frown and growl “like we’re not threatening enough with our looks alone, not to mention they don’t understand us.”_

 

_“What can we done then?” Silver whisper as an animal control pass them, Sonic looked at Shadow._

 

_“Do you still have enough chaos energy for chaos control?”_

 

_Shadow nodded, “just enough to get us out of block, any more I’ll collapse.”_

 

_Sonic bit his lips, “That’ll do Shadow, okay. I’ll be right back in second.”_

 

_Sonic ran off causing a distraction making everything white and blink for next minute but that’s all they needed before he came._

_Shadow shouted as Sonic grab him and a Silver holding them both tightly “Chaos Control.”_

_They were gone._

 

Jerry sip on his coffee, the results from the last 24 hour are same. When the Blue one falls asleep, White panic before start glaring at them. The only reason why they were capture is because they gave the self over when Black fell asleep into hibernation. With Black asleep and capture, Blue and White came quietly but when tried to separate them. Blue went crazy aggressive and almost bit a fingers off, what ever happened to them in past truly has to pay for hurting these animals and turning them into these anthropomorphic. The machine behind turn green with a ‘ding’ sound, signalling it was done with the DNA blood result from the animals.

  
“Doctor Adam,” a female voice enter the room, Jerry a gesture to make Doctor Hannah Fin come over. 

  
“Look at this, the blood results is this.” Holding the page to her. 

 

Hannah read out loud “Blue: DNA; 80% Hedgehog, 10% Wolf and 10% Cat, White: DNA; 75% Hedgehog, 5% Wolf and 20% Cat, Black: DNA; 50% Hedgehog and 50% Unknown?! An unknown blood animal,” she grab the page read through Black DNA, the closest DNA structure type was bees, octopus and birds but match still shakily at best. “I can understand the hedgehog part, it wasn’t that hard. But if Black fur is meant to black as those animals are black and red. Well expect for bees, but you get Jerry.”

Hannah glare at Jerry look, “White fur colour also makes sense since he part cat but Blue fur colour doesn’t make any sense at all. None of the animals he is DNA is shown to have Blue. Unless he bird which I doubt.”

 

Jerry sigh “Never mind, I’m want process on the exhibit in Central Park Zoo.”

 

Hannah growl as place the paper, don’t wanting to damage it took forever to the Blue one blood example as all the needles kept breaking from his tough fur.

“Do we really have send them into the exhibit, they scare of humans. How would they act if people came very day just hit on the window? Don’t answer that.” Hannah roll her eyes, Jerry is brilliant but he does not know sarcasm.

“We have no choice, the CEO of Central Zoo pretty much bought them.” Jerry stated, Hannah clinched her fist.

“Still,” she took a deep breath “So the closure will be big at least, 120 yard long and 300 yard wide. It fill grass land, trees and wild flowers. There also a underground den that’s made from steel cover in soft fake grass which also have camera in the walls with sound audio recall with a window.”

Hannah then joke “should ask the CEO fall cat toys and for some cat nip too?”

 

Jerry frown “No, from the way they act they don’t desire toys or act strangely to cat nip. Before the DNA test result revealed they’re animals bloodlines, Doctor Reef tested them but they didn’t care for it.”

 

“Oh, I see…So anything else you learn.”

 

Jerry nodded “with the newly reveal wolf blood, it safe to say they are pack and that Blue is the alpha. So his his name Alpha Blue, though his beta is unsure since Black is still asleep.”

 

Silver ears twitch at the information they saying, he wanted to stay wake and hear more but his tiredness is taking over him.

______________-----------____________

What do you think about story?

 


End file.
